From hatred to love is just a step?
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Maka es hija de Spirit Albarn, un empresario de buena fortuna. Maka comienza a tener problemas con un chico de la escuela, ¿Qué pasará cuando la secretaria de Spirit no tenga casa y su hijo y ella se muden a la mansión de los Albarn? Muchos problemas.SxM


_u.ú el summary esta incompleto el verdadero es:_

_Maka es hija de Spirit Albarn, un empresario de buena fortuna. Maka comienza a tener problemas con un chico de la escuela, ¿Qué pasará cuando la secretaria de Spirit no tenga casa y su hijo y ella se muden a la mansión de los Albarn? ¡Para colmo el hijo de la secretaria es el chico con el que Maka tiene problemas! Muchos problemas en una mansión, ¿Del odio al amor un paso?__

* * *

_

Chapter 1

_¡Green vs Red!_

Dinero, lujos, ¡Dinero!, que vida más perfecta tengo yo. Suspire y sonreí, ninguna vida era mejor que la mía. Me voltee y abracé mi almohada disfrutando de mis lujos, me gusta ser una niña rica, lo admito. Sonó mi despertador y lo apague rápidamente, me levante de la cama y me metí al baño.

-¡AH! – grité furiosa.

* * *

Me senté de mal humor en la silla, estaba en esos días y para colmo ¡Me había chorreado! Hice una escenita frente a mi papi para que me dejara ir al supermercado – sin decirle porque- , el siempre me decía que no vaya a esos lugares porque me van a robar los chicos, voy a encontrar novio, me van a violar los chicos, etc., etc. Mi papi tiene problemas con los chicos, apenas me dejo tener amigos.

-Oh bueno mi pequeña Makita me voy al trabajo – me avisó papá mientras salía por la puerta con su portafolio, los dos nos despedimos con la mano.

Termine de comer y recogí mi plato y mi vaso, agarre mi portafolio y me acerque a un mueble para agarrar las llaves de la mansión. Agarre una foto de mi familia, mi padre, mi madre y yo, y la bese. Extrañaba a mi madre, hace 6 años había muerto por cáncer. La casa estaba muy sola desde que murió, solo vivíamos mi padre y yo. Y mi padre se iba antes que yo así que estoy sola en la casa.

-Te amo – susurré mientras contenía las lágrimas, antes de que mi madre muriera le prometí que nunca lloraría. ¡Por ningún fragmento material o humano! Bueno pues la cebolla me hace llorar am, ¡Hay no, esas son tonterías! Ladee la cabeza y deje la fotografía en el mueble- ¡Me voy! – grité haciendo que sonara eco en la mansión, _Claro Maka como si alguien te contestara _pensé, una gotita se resbalo por mi nuca. Espero que algún día alguien me conteste…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Comenzó a caminar en la calle saludando a la gente que me caía bien porque aquí ¡La mayoría son locos y extraños! Las campanas del Shibusen comenzaron a sonar, me sobresalte y comencé a correr. Para mi mala suerte, ¡La falda se me alzaba! Con una mano agarre mi portafolio y con la otra me agarraba la falda. Comencé a subir las escaleras rápidamente haciendo que alguna gente se quitara de mi camino ya que me tenía miedo, si, me tenían miedo. ¿Por qué? Porque soy hija de Spirit Albarn, un empresario de buena fortuna. Además que soy una chica muy dura, estricta, mimada, etc. ¡Ash pero que pesada es la gente!

¿Quién soy? Soy Maka Albarn, una joven estudiante – rica- de 14 años. Mi vida es totalmente perfecta a excepto que mido 1.60 y la gente me considera demasiada pequeña, ¡Pero qué horror! Mimados. Comencé a subir las escaleras cansada, ¿Por qué mejor no ponen elevador? Cerré los ojos y aumente la velocidad.

Sentí como me pegaba con algo duro y me iba para atrás. Por el miedo no abrí los ojos, la gente comenzó a gritar asustada. ¿Iba a morir? ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! Gruñí molesta, solté mi portafolio y me cubrí el rostro con los brazos por si algo me pasaba, sentí como mi trasero caía al suelo con fuerza. Eso iba a dejar moretón. Luego sentí un dolor en mi espalda al rebotar con el suelo, al sentir como mi cabeza se iba para atrás metí los codos para no pegarme en la cabeza.

Escuche a la gente suspirar y murmurar cosas, me levante lentamente mientras me tambaleaba un poco por el dolor y abrí los ojos pero estos no se podían ver ya que mi flequillo los escondía. Apreté los puños con fuerza y gruñí de nuevo.

-¿Quién fue? – Pregunté en un susurro, los murmullos dejaron de escucharse- ¿Qué no me oyeron? – volví a preguntar de nuevo con un susurro, al no escuchar respuesta harta levante la mirada y mire a todos furiosa- ¡¿QUIEN FUE? – grité mientras veía a todos con ira, un chico de pelo blanco se acerco a mí con mi portafolio. El chico me miraba serio y limpiaba mi portafolio, cuerdo estuvo suficientemente cerca de mí me tendió el portafolio. Lo agarre, no, mejor dicho se lo arrebate, acto seguido le di una bofetada haciendo que su cara se volteara y quedara una marca roja en su mejilla. Si a mí me dolió la palma de la mano me imagino el ardor que sentía en él la mejilla, bueno, se lo tenía bien merecido.

* * *

N_o pregunten de donde salió y esta parte salió medio Toradora! xD_


End file.
